Son of Artemis:X marks the spot
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: Here is the second one but just a warning the beginning is a tearjerker. NaruxYandere!Hestia


chp.0 Prologue

 ** _The beginning of this tale starts in a city named jump city in the middle of armageddon by Trigon the father of one girl a girl named Raven and he used her birthday to cause the apocalypse and now the titans and slade stood facing her father._**

 ** _The tiatns consist of Raven a half demon from azeroth she has grey skin bluish black hair and purple eyes and she wears a leotard and cloak with a belt,Starfire an alien girl that hails from the planet Tamaran she has orange skin,red hair,green eyes,super strengh,flight,and energy blast,also her cooking is absolutely atrocious! Next is the teams resident funny man Beast boy he has green skin pointy ears and a single fang sticking out from his lips,he has the ability to shapeshift into diferent green animals,Cyborg their tech guy,he lost half his body in an accident and now he's half man half machine and all round friend,And lastly is their leader Robin apprentice to our dear dark knight himself batman and has leaded the team fairly well,except for some mistakes CoughTerra,RedXcough but he is good._**

 ** _Now for their all time Nemesis Slade this guy oh where do even start? He plays games with them all the time and is just a dick! You know what? Fuck it! Skipping him!_**

 ** _Anyway our story starts with the heroic death of Red X._**

 ** _Disclamer:I Own nothin'!_**

 ** _(Wake me up-Evanescence plays)_**

Raven and her friends watched while Slade ran off like a wimp and turned to face Trigon charging up an attack and realized they were to exhausted to stop him but a black blur appeared and revealed himself to be red X he stood with a silver cylinder and he said something that somehow carried to them "You know Rob' Even though i don't like to be a hero i guess i can be one again for one last time,Sorry but you won't be seeing me ever again,Goodbye." And he Ran to Trigon and platformed up till he was on his shoulder and the team had stopped screaming protest long ago,jumped and opened the canister,it being a radioactive nuclear bomb with the highly dangerous Xenothium from his belt and finally some Angelic stuff don't ask where he got it,and Plutonium and held it to his chest as he activated hit and a speaker through his suit,as he fell through Trigon's Mouth and started talking.

"You Know if it wasn't for my life i would've joined you guys, i had an abusive father and a mother who was diagnosed with cancer the really bad kind,so i hung with the more bad crowds and rough gangs and stole things, i even helped a little until it all came to bite me back in the ass, i was taken to jail and all the money i had gotten to help my mom was taken away from me and she died while i was stuck in juvie,and when i got out my father nearly killed me but he stopped himself and just kicked me out and i have never seen him again,so yeah i know suffering _Very_ i would even say were friends."

By this Point every titan was Crying and he smiled while closing his eyes and falling down deeper and said "You know i have one more thing to say to the love of my life,Raven maybe if i wasn't like i am now i would've been your boyfriend maybe husband but i'm sorry that i couldn't be a hero till now forgive me, but hopefully i'll be _Your_ hero now,Goodbye Rachel I love you."

She broke down the hardest.

Red X smiled even more as he felt the Bomb go off and envelop him in a cloud that instantly Vaporized him and Trigon who screamed in agony as he died but under X's mask before he died he had a smile of pure happiness as his tears cascaded out like waterfalls and whispered"Goodbye."before he was vaporized.

The whole team was in shock and horror and sadness,Robin grit his teeth in anger and screamed to the heavens in rage and punched the ground till Starfire grabbed him and held him,Beastboy was on his knees looking at his hands remembering his time with Terra and how helpless he felt to save her,Cyborg was silent and just sat there as a tear came out of his one human eye,Starfire was shedding tears as she consoled the frustrated Robin,and Raven she was the worst, she wouldn't stop crying, it seems like every time something nice happens to her, her dear _father_ had to ruin it! She was slowly starting to fall for X but now she won't even be able to tell him, something that made her cup her face in her hands and sob.

 **(Song Stops)**

 **Meanwhile in an alternate universe.**

 **The Underworld**

Hades perked up at sensing a really valuable soul enter his court and he viewed the soul's past and shook his head sadly at the way he died,tragic but heroic and was going to send him straight to Eysium but stopped as he sensed his Neice Artemis summon him and he sighed and flashed to her.

He appeared to see her and Noticed she had a frantic look to her that made him wary,But he stepped forward and cleared his throat making the goddess turn her head to see him and she blinked and asked him a question "Uncle may you help me make my own Child?" He blanched and she hurriedly said "Not like you think! I Mean't i create the body and you give me a soul to inhabit it."

Hades Breathed a sigh of relief and said" What Gender and Name?" She took a moment to think and said "Male i have enough Daughters i want a son, and Naruto as in Maelstrom not Fishcake."

Hades Nodded and looked at the soul he just acquired and thought ' _Well...even though he should go to Elysium i feel he deserves to get a new life here.'_ and he smiled slightly and once Artemis was Done he looked at a small bundle that had tan skin,closed eyes,yellow hair,and six faint lines on his face resembling whiskers. Hades took the soul and pressed it against the babe and it went in him and he giggled and started breathing and Hades handed the Infant to Artemis who smiled slightly at the baby and he opened his eyes to reveal bright blue ones and he made baby noises and grabbed at her hair and chewed on it making her smile brightly.

After getting him asleep she said thank you to her uncle and left to show her family and flashed away.

 **Olympus**

Artemis flashed into her seat with a bundle in her arms and Made everyone shocked at it, and Zeus narrowed his eyes and asked "My daughter did you break your oath?" She shook Her head and Explained that she crated the body using some of her blood and that of a Sally Jackson that offered to help her and a soul that Hades gave her. The gods all looked shocked and Aphrodite cursed.

Zeus looked relieved and sighed.

Artemis and her brother were playing with the baby and cooing at him and he gurgled happily.

 **Meanwhile**

Deep in Tartarus a single Golden Eye opened and a deep Chuckle was heard as a dark voice said **"So another Chosen has appeared. Hmmm."**

To Be Continued


End file.
